


Disobedience

by FatalYaoi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when we're denied something that we begin to want it. The more we're denied, the more we want. What happens when Sebastian has the urge to disobey Ciel and Grell just happens to be the forbidden fruit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing-Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dancing-Bubbles).



> Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a Sebastian and Grell fanfiction. Oh geez, I thought I took on way too much when dancing-bubbles asked for this commission on DeviantArt. Luckily, I think I nailed it, hopefully, so enjoy the oneshot

_**It's only when we're denied something that we begin to want it. The more we're denied, the more we want. Unfortunately, if we're lucky enough to finally get it, we tend to not want it anymore.** _

The job of a butler is to obey. A butler is never allowed to question or protest to a command given by their master. They must care for their masters by feeding, dressing, entertaining, and washing them. Young or old, male or female, it doesn't matter. All that matters is a contract.

"Sebastian!" The young Phantomhive yelled impatiently.

Sebastian glided down the grand staircase to where the young one stood. There were unexpected guests at the door and, of course, the young master was not pleased. Unexpected, more than not, meant unwanted. Sebastian guided the Phantomhive to the side of the room before approaching the large double doors. Before he was able to lay a hand on the door knob, the door swung open, knocking the butler back slightly.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" The masochistic shinigami's voice rang through the Great Hall.

"Grell Sutcliff," Ciel spoke dully.

The shinigami didn't bother even looking at the young Phantomhive upon entering the mansion. His eyes, instead, went to the butler in front of him and before long his arms were wrapped around his neck in a greeting hug.

"Oh, Bassy! It's been  _too_ long! Aren't you  _ever_ going to get rid of that infuriating brat so that we can have our well deserved alone time?"

"Excuse me?" Ciel crossed his arms as Sebastian pushed the man off of him carefully.

"Grell, state your business here before we are forced to resume taking revenge for Master Phantomhive's Aunt," Sebastian stated calmly, his hands securing behind his back. It was nice that they had an incident like that on their side. Despite it being over a year old, he still had every intention on taking revenge but having his help every so often on certain errands was enough to keep the shinigami around.

"My business is with  _you_ , Bassy," Grell stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course it is. Sebastian, I order you to-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" The red head cut the younger one off, mid command. His arms darted out in a quick, halting motion and he waved them back and forth intently.

"Then state what you want, already!" Ciel demanded in frustration.

"I want to talk to Sebas-chan. I may have a concept that he could find intriguing," Grell spoke while looking at Ciel. "May I?"

"Do as you wish," Ciel answered, uninterested. He turned on his heel and left the Great Hall, leaving the demon and shinigami alone.

Sebastian kept a calm but stern eye on the shinigami as the man danced around him. Grell's arm seemed to slither its way around Sebastian's, only to begin pulling him towards the game room. Sebastian remained still, his watchful eye changing from stern to expectance.

"Come now, I want to go somewhere private. I'd rather not have anyone overhearing the conversation," Grell pouted, still attempting to pull the demon. Sebastian internally sighed before allowing himself to be pulled.

The room was small with various book shelves in the opposite corners. These shelves held most of the books that didn't interest the young master, the fancied books being kept in his office. In the middle of the room was a small table and a chair on either side of it. On the table sat a small chess set that was fixed and ready to play. Around the room, against several of the walls, were different seats for when guests would visit. Against the right wall was a fireplace with two pink armchairs that sat in front of it. Grell closed the door with a mere kick of his right foot before letting Sebastian go and sitting on the right side of the chess set. He crossed his legs gracefully and awaited Sebastian to sit. Sebastian glided towards the chair and sat in defeat.

"I have a simple question for you, Bassy," Grell spoke with a giggle behind it as his hand ghosted over the chess set.

"That's what this is for, is it? A question? You never cease to surprise me, Grell," Sebastian replied, his eyes still watching him carefully. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Aren't you bored?"

Sebastian chuckled and crossed his legs, leaning back into the chair. His hands secured, one over the other, on his lap as he spoke; "You're going to have to explain the question a bit further than that, Grell," he said simply.

"All you do is whatever the little brat commands of you. He's nothing but the Queen's watchdog while you're  _his_  lapdog," Grell explained.

"It's the contract that binds us, you know how it works-even if you are a shinigami," Sebastian wasn't prepared to let Grell continue his ranting. The red head would have to get to his point soon before the demon became impatient.

"That's my point, Sebas-chan," Grell giggled. "You're bound to the contract that you must serve him but you  _must_ get bored. Always following his orders, aren't you ever tempted to disobey him? Even just a little?"

"I'm not able to," Sebastian answered simply. "It's part of the contract."

"Yes, yes, I understand that. I mean, when he isn't commanding something of you through the contract," Grell corrected, his fingers lightly running over one of the chess pieces.

"Anything the young master commands is through the contract. The contract says that I must obey and serve as his butler until-"

"Yes, Yes, I know that!" Grell stood up in frustrated anger. "Let's try this a different way; Don't you ever want to disobey him?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered.

"So you do get bored?"

"Yes, Grell, what are you trying to say?" Sebastian pushed, wanting to end their short conversation.

"He's nothing but a little brat, and yet you obey him. Of course, it's your job but there are times-"

"Get on with it, Grell," Sebastian growled as he watched the pacing shinigami. Grell simply laughed. "If you aren't going to say anything further then-"

"Be careful not to mix a demand with a passing comment, Bassy," Grell purred before leaving the room.

Sebastian sighed and rose to his feet, brushing himself off. He quickly made his way out of the room and, with no sign of Grell, hurried up the stairs to find Ciel. After checking several rooms, Ciel was found in his study. Sebastian walked in and greeted his master.

"What did Grell want?" Ciel asked, not bothering to look up from whatever he was reading.

"It was nothing of concerning," Sebastian spoke simply.

Ciel looked up from the book and spoke; "Sebastian, I don't like him. I don't trust him or his intentions around you."

"Tea, my lord?" Sebastian asked, almost ignoring Ciel's comments.

"Sebastian-"

"We received some new flavors today. Maybe you'd rather some of those?"

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel growled out angrily, standing up. The force knocked his chair back and was enough to make Sebastian stop half-way through the doorway. "I don't want him around you!"

"I understand, my lord," he replied darkly without having to look back. "Now, would you like some tea?" Sebastian re-asked.

"Fine," Ciel hissed, fixing his chair and sitting back down.

* * *

Well after Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian was able to muse over what Grell had been rambling about earlier that day. He returned to the small game room, large candleholder in hand to light the way through the dark room. His eyes scanned over the darkness before he sat down, allowing the candleholder to set beside him. He understood what Grell meant the moment Ciel got angry about their brief discussion, but he didn't quite understand why Grell was so keen to point it out.

"Understand now, Bassy?" Sebastian merely chuckled but didn't bother turning around or even moving.

"I do, Grell. What I don't understand is why you want me to know," he spoke truthfully as his hands rested in his lap again. Grell moved out of the darkness, now into view from the candlelight.

"For my own personal gain, of course," Grell paused as his mind seemed to wander. Moments after, he was quietly chuckling before turning on his heel. "I suppose I'll leave you to your own thoughts, Bassy. My dear William needs me after-all," he giggled quietly as he walked towards the door, his hips swaying back and forth dramatically.

His heels clicked in the silent, closed room before they came to a stop at the door. His hand was on the doorknob but he was frozen in his place. Sebastian stood, over his shoulder with his arm extended, his hand pressed firmly against the door. Grell turned slyly, his hand pulling from the knob to hook on Sebastian's shoulder. His other hand was slithering around Sebastian's neck, grabbing onto its opposite wrist.

"What do you wish to gain from informing me of such things?" Sebastian asked in a low mumble, his prior smirk that remained after the chuckle now long gone.

"Why are you asking when you already know the answer?" Grell asked in return, pulling slightly at his neck in attempts to close the distance between them further. Sebastian held his ground with ease.

Sebastian stayed like this a moment, just for a moment. His eyes searched Grell's distant and innocent facial expression. He wasn't sure what he was looking for- perhaps a sign of fault? Grell wasn't someone to just give away his plans in such a way and Sebastian knew there must have been something lurking under all of lustful energy Grell was giving off. Grell also wasn't someone to be very level headed around Sebastian, yet he was sure the red head was hiding something. Neither of them were stupid and both of them were good at playing games.

Sebastian straightened up and gently pried Grell's arms from around his neck with a quiet sigh. The shinigami frowned but simply shrugged and turned against the door, his hand darting for the doorknob again. He turned it and pushed it open, strutting out into the darkness. Sebastian stood and kept a watchful eye on the shinigami until he vanished into the large, darkened hall.

Sighing, Sebastian merely turned around and looked at the candlestick holder that sat perched on the table he'd set it on. He smirked softly before walking over to it and picking it, lightly blowing out the three flames with a single blow.

* * *

Sebastian bowed to Ciel who ordered him to bring him a cup of tea. Turning on his heel, Sebastian momentarily stopped to think of the day before. He found it strange- the way Ciel behaved. The way he became so angry over a simple conversation. Why did it happen?

"Anything else, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, tone slightly frustrated. Sebastian apparently had been lingering too long.

"Of course not, my lord. Forgive me," Sebastian spoke quietly before leaving the room.

Unlike his normal quick pace, however, he walked carefully. He still wasn't sure why Grell wanted him to know so badly that there were, indeed, slight aspects in certain commands that Sebastian could in fact disobey. This, unfortunately, thrilled Sebastian. As Ciel's demon butler, he serves the Phantomhive household with pride and protects his lord with his life on a daily basis- this is nothing new. However, his demon self was becoming rather unsettled as it seemed to be taking longer than expected for Ciel to get his revenge on his parents' deaths. His human side, however, seemed to fight this notion and didn't have a problem with it. He would deny it if asked but he was becoming slightly attached to the boy- Perhaps this was why his demon self was so eager to tear away?

While he mused, he was able to find himself to the kitchen. He sighed as he began preparing the tea, quietly joyous that the other servants seemed to be out of sight. Unfortunately, the quiet kitchen didn't put an ease to his thoughts. His eyes found there way to the tea pot that sat in front of him, smoke puffing out of it as a release.

Perhaps Grell was up to something besides just trying to get Sebastian's attention. It was rather odd to see Grell around so much and it wouldn't have surprised the demon if he showed up on their doorstep again- in fact, he hoped it. Sebastian chuckled at the idea; It was, after all, yet another chance to disobey his master. He couldn't help but remember the feeling he got the night before- The feeling of complete and utter disobedience. His demon self loved it. When he came face to face with the shinigami- he could feel a sense of power that he always had, he was just never allowed to use.

The screaming from the teapot pulled him from his thoughts again. Sebastian quickly pulled it from the fire and began stacking a tea cup with the tea pot on a small metallic tray. The rim of the tray was decorated and the center had a white laced cloth over it while the tea cup sat on a small plate beside the teapot. Sebastian looked it over dully before picking it up and carrying it back to his master's study.

Sebastian never cared for human things- sleeping, emotions, intimacy- and he found it all a luxury that he, as a demon and as a butler, would not bother to enjoy. He rarely did any of it unless, of course, if ordered. His demon self couldn't help but to be tempted at times at the shot of intimacy. He always thought of it as a way to ravish someone and he couldn't help but to miss the vicious and sadistic side of it all. Such thoughts wouldn't be right of a butler-but perhaps a demon butler? Sebastian chuckled to himself at the thought before turning into Ciel's study.

"With the time it took you, I could have asked any of the useless servants to get it," Ciel barked from across his room.

"Apologies, my lord," Sebastian spoke quickly, gliding swiftly across the room to set the small tray on the desk that separated the two. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Ciel made a small noise and Sebastian took it easily as a 'no.'

* * *

Sebastian held on tightly to the candlestick that held the three lit candles lighting the darkened hallway. He smirked in the candlelight, an eerie glow illuminating his pale facial features. The demon loved the night, it was an amazing time. Not only was it beautiful out but the entire house was often quiet and there were hardly ever any orders flying about- some would even call it perfect.

Sebastian walked down the main corridor, his head held high and his feet treading as if he knew where he was going. Well no, that wasn't true, he knew where he was going but the reason behind it was a bit of a mystery to him. The smirk fell slightly as he internally shook that idea as well. He knew why but it made no sense so thus it wasn't a reason. You can't possibly reason with something that is unreasonable- if he could, he would be human. With that thought, his smirk lifted again- the very thought of calling himself human was enough to make him laugh.

He turned as the corridor split off and looked at the large empty hall. He stopped and mused at the idea, his smirk still apparent on his face through the candlelight. He continued walking, turning as the stairs broke off so that he was now going towards the game room. His smirk fell slightly as his hand grabbed at the doorknob. What was he expecting, after all? For Grell to be sitting there awaiting him with all of the answers? He knew the answers! He didn't need a  _shinigami_ to tell him anything. Then what was he expecting? Maybe nothing- maybe he was just simply hoping for Grell to be his way of disobeying Ciel.

Sebastian went to pull the thought from his mind when his musing was cut off by a muffled and sultry voice;

"Bassy, are you going to keep me waiting? I haven't got all night, you know," The red head's voice came from inside of the room with a giggle behind it.

Was it all some kind of joke?

Sebastian turned the handle and opened the door slowly, the familiar squeak of the hinge sounding through the large, silent hall. He walked in and shut the door, yet another squeak sounding behind him. Now, the squeak sounded pitiful compared to the loud crackling of the fireplace on the right wall. The fire lit up the room with ease and it was then that he saw Grell in the firelight. He was sitting on one of the two arm chairs that sat on the hearth.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked hastily, setting down the candleholder on the chess table.

"You tell me," he said simply, not bothering to turn from the fireplace. "Fire is so beautiful, isn't it? The way it crackles and lights up a room. In the wrong hands it can quickly become the most dangerous element, can it not?"

"All elements are dangerous if used in the wrong ways. Are you honestly here to talk about the elements?" Sebastian asked, rather amused by the idea.

Grell chuckled lightly and made a small clicking noise with his tongue. "Oh Bassy, still asking what you already know," he chuckled again but remained seated.

Sebastian looked at the chair and internally sighed before walking towards it. He stood beside it but his eyes stared into the fire. Silence engulfed the two and the only thing that could really be heard was the fire crackling.

"Grell, I'm going to ask you one more time- why are you here?" Sebastian spoke threateningly. "You understand that by coming here, you're breaking into the Phantomhive household and as my lord's protector, I have the right to destroy you without a command."

"Now Sebas-chan, there will be none of that. I'm here simply because you want me to be. You want a loophole in the contract, you want a way around the minor things that the brat throws around as actual commands," Grell answered, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian returned the gaze and it was then that he saw Grell looked completely relaxed. His legs were crossed, womanly of course, at the knees and he had both hands resting in his lap. He was leisurely laying back into the comfortable chair, almost in a mocking way.

"That may be so but it doesn't mean I want you to be the one to  _find_ that loophole, nor do I  _want_ you here. Must I ask again or am I going to get the same answer?"

"Come now, you've been thinking about it all day, haven't you?" Grell leaned forward and now had his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. His hand cupped his chin as he looked up at Sebastian and spoke again. "As I told you last night, you know the answers to the questions you ask. Why bother voicing them?"

Sebastian knew the answer to that but stood his ground.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Grell," Sebastian warned quietly.

It was then that Grell uncrossed his legs carefully and got up. He stood in front of Sebastian now, leaning to one side, with a smirk. His arms were crossed across his stomach and his heels were overly loud on the stone floor anytime he moved even a step.

"If you don't want to repeat yourself, then don't. All of the answers are in your head," Grell said, his catlike smile forming into a larger smirk.

"There shouldn't even be questions to answer," Sebastian spoke dully now. This was getting boring, fast.

Grell stepped closer to Sebastian, casually uncrossing his arms as the sounds of his heels clicked and pulled Sebastian into his untrusting gaze. His eyes followed Grell as he stood, mere inches from him. He could feel the heat from Grell's body, though he wasn't sure if the fire was effecting it or if it was just their heated bodies.

"There shouldn't be but there is. So, what are you going to do about it?" Grell asked quietly.

Most of his facial features were blocked out by the fire directly behind him. This slightly troubled Sebastian as he used expressions, especially with Grell, to anticipate their actions. He could easily tell what Grell was thinking or about to do simply by looking at his face.

"I'm not going to do anything," Sebastian spoke simply.

"How rude! Making the woman do all of the work," Grell huffed, his hands now going to his hips and his head going forward in slight anger.

"What do  _you_ plan to do?"

Grell chuckled at the question and shook his head, pulling one of his gloves hands from his side to wave at the demon.

"Nothing, nothing, but-" Grell's devilish smirk was back. "-Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Wouldn't  _what_ be nice?"

Sebastian didn't like the way Grell was acting and not being able to see his face was becoming more trouble than any of this was worth. He felt himself being pulled into Grell's twisted situation and he wasn't sure if he was going to get out if he went further.

"Doing whatever the boy tells you to do, as if your his  _dog_ -"

"We've been over this, Grell," Sebastian threw in absentmindedly. Being compared to a filthy mutt wasn't helping the situation.

"I know, all I'm saying is it would be nice to do something that wasn't commanded of you, that's all," Grell spoke nonchalantly, his hand waving around in the air.

"If you don't say what you're trying to imply-"

Sebastian was cut off by lips being brushed against his. Grell didn't crush their lips together or force himself onto the demon but it was enough to stop him mid sentence.

"I know you don't want to  _kiss_ me, Sebas-chan, but perhaps you could ravish me instead?"

Grell's voice became innocently quiet as his arms snaked around Sebastian's neck, yet again. This time, however, Sebastian could feel the intent of them and he wasn't sure how he liked it. The word- that  _one_  word was stopping him from pushing Grell off of him and destroying the shinigami where he stood.  _Ravish_. Oh, how he loved that word. It was a word that meant so many opposite meanings that who couldn't love such a divine word?

"Ravish," Sebastian whispered, almost ponderingly.

Grell smirked and all Sebastian could really see was those shark like teeth, glistening in the shimmering light around them. Now that Grell was much closer, Sebastian was able to make out more features of the shinigami's face. His eyes were soft yet determined while his sadistic smirk screamed in need of ravishment.

Sebastian quickly closed the distance between their lips. It was true, he didn't want to kiss Grell but ravishing the shinigami's mouth with his own wasn't completely out of the question. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and was happily greeted into Grell's. It slid purposefully over the red head's sharp teeth, puncturing it lightly and making him moan quietly into the kiss. When Grell tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth, he began wanting more. He started nipping at Sebastian's bottom lip, pulling it slightly and causing it to puncture. Sebastian pulled back and licked the blood from his bottom lip with a smirk.

Grell's hands retracted from around Sebastian's neck and instead, was petting at his lean figure. His gloved fingers began at the single button that held Sebastian's tailcoat together. It unbuttoned and the coat slipped from the demon's shoulders. Underneath was a brown vest that now came between him and the rest of Sebastian's clothing.

Sebastian watched Grell's fingers work at his buttons momentarily before putting his gloved hand to his mouth. He bit onto the glove and pulled, having it slide off with ease. He easily pulled the other off and tossed the gloves onto the nearby armchair. It was then that Grell had the vest unbuttoned and it now laid over the tailcoat on the floor. His fingers began at Sebastian's tie, unraveling it with ease and pulling it from the knot. He tossed the tie over Sebastian's discarded gloves and began on the white undershirt.

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hand and pushed it down hastily before starting on Grell's clothing. His red coat that was already slipped from his shoulders was easily pushed farther and joined Sebastian's clothing on the stone floor. His gloveless hands began at Grell's brown vest and he quickly had that off as well. He pulled up Grell's right hand and slowly began pulling the glove off, one finger at a time. He slid it completely off and set it with his own before starting on Grell's left.

Once both gloves were off and to the side, Sebastian began to untie the bow around Grell's neck. Grell continued on unbuttoning Sebastian's white undershirt and soon both articles of clothing were tossed aside. Grell stopped as Sebastian's pale torso practically began glowing in the firelight. His bright green eyes looked over the perfect form, Grell's high cheeks turning a dark red.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Sebastian stopped to watch Grell examine his torso and smirked when the red head began blushing at the sight. He was half done with Grell's undershirt when he continued unbuttoning it. He slipped it from Grell's shoulders and let it fall from his loose grip. Sebastian didn't bother giving Grell much of a once over before he resumed their kiss.

Grell's tongue had slithered into Sebastian's mouth, copying Sebastian's tongue movements while his hands became busy exploring the new body in front of him. Grell's hands slid delicately against Sebastian's chest, gliding against it until he reached the demon's shoulders where he stopped, allowing his arms to link around Sebastian's neck. Grell slowly began walking backwards, onto the hearth. Once onto the open floor in front of the armchairs, he began using the slight leverage he had to pull Sebastian down with him as he slowly began descending onto the floor. Their tongues entangled and their minds lost, Sebastian ended up on his knees, leaning over Grell who was sprawled out on the stone flooring.

Sebastian's fingers had released the buttons on Grell's trousers while the red head was examining Sebastian's torso. Sebastian's hands began exploring down Grell's inner thighs, his fingers pressing dully into the cloth that separated the flesh. He pulled out of the kiss, his hand still trailing down Grell's leg, until reaching his boots. He slowly, and intently, began untying them. He plucked the shoe laces loose carefully on each foot before removing both heeled shoes. He put them aside and slipped his off as well, though not as intently.

While Sebastian had leaned back to take care of his own shoes, Grell was working on unbuttoning Sebastian's pants. Sebastian turned back to Grell and tucked his fingers into the two layers of clothing around Grell's womanly hips. With one long pull, Grell was exposed to the heated air around them. Sebastian tossed the trousers and underpants aside and smirked at the sight before him.

"Don't stare, Sebas-chan!" Grell proclaimed, his high cheeks flushing another deep red.

Sebastian didn't speak as he leaned down to engulf the head of Grell's cock. This caused the shinigami's back to arch, impelling his bare behind against the stone floor even farther. Grell moaned out quietly, his entire right arm lifting up and over his head. His left twisted into a fist and pressed against his chest. Sebastian's skilled tongue dipped into the tiny slit that was engraved on Grell's tip, causing a shock throughout the red head. His spine tingled and relaxed, his back slowly falling against the floor before it shot up again with one swift movement of Sebastian's tongue. Grell gasped as Sebastian's snake like tongue found it's way over the large vein that lined the side of his length. It trailed it skillfully before wrapping around it, allowing Sebastian to engulf it fully.

Sebastian hummed into the fullness, causing a vibration to echo through Grell. The red head let out a shaky breath as Sebastian began bobbing his head slightly, his teeth grazing over the delicate skin in a tease.

"S-Sebas-chan," Grell whined quietly.

Sebastian pulled from Grell's engorged length and instead, began on his slim stomach. He began nipping at the tight skin, his tongue snaking into Grell's petite navel once he moved over it. Teeth grabbed and pulled as Sebastian made his way up Grell's torso. Each bite, nibble, nip, and peck caused Grell to give a low throaty moan. Once Sebastian was able to reach Grell's chest, leaving trails of red marks behind him, his lips seem to go directly around his right nipple. His tongue nudged it under the suckle of his lips and he eventually began rolling it with only his tongue. Grell responded with lowering his back against the floor, almost in attempts to have Sebastian bite and pull at it.

The shinigami's attempts quickly worked to his advantage as Sebastian alternated to the untouched and perked left nipple. Instead of giving it the same treatment as the right, his tongue immediately darted from his mouth and engulfed the nub in saliva. Before long, his teeth clamped down and began roughly pulling it. His teeth dug into the nub which caused a loud drawled moan to escape Grell. The red head's moan was cut short as he bit at his bottom lip to keep himself under control though this caused a puncture in his lip.

When Sebastian smelled the blood that was now dripping from Grell's lip, he immediately abandoned the target of Grell's neck and instead went for the Grell's parted lips. The demon's tongue flitted against Grell's chin, catching the single string of blood before it went farther down his neck. His tongue slid anxiously up, erasing the line of blood that was created, and into Grell's awaiting lips where the two shared the taste of the shinigami with pleasure.

Whining when Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, the red head watched the demon carefully. Sebastian stood up, his legs slightly unstable through the anticipation. He allowed his loose pants to drop from around his slim and boney waist. He stood in the firelight, now completely revealed to Grell, as he looked over his new objection. For the moment, he wasn't a butler. Sebastian was a demon and Grell saw it. His red eyes glistened in the low light and it couldn't help but excite Grell more.

Sebastian fell to his knees with a soft thud and pulled Grell by the ankles across distance between them. The shinigami voiced a small yelp but kept his devilish grin. Sebastian made sure Grell's body was as close as he could get it before he lined himself up to his opening. There would be no preparation, no 'easing into it,' and there certainly would be no feelings involved. He was a demon and he was going to ravish the shinigami.

This was not making love.

It was sex.

Pure unadulterated sex.

Grell knew what was coming and couldn't help but to feel a mix of excited anticipation (oh, how he loved rough sex) and sparse doubt. He was a shinigami, after all, and Sebastian was a demon. This was wrong on levels beyond his comprehension and he wasn't even going to begin thinking about what William would do to him if he found out. He shivered at the thought and mentally prepared himself for the pleasure filled pain he was about to be seduced into.

Sebastian held both Grell's legs on either side of him as he pushed in fully. Grell's legs automatically constricted around Sebastian's svelte figure, locking together his ankles and pulling him tighter against Sebastian as he yelled out. Grell smiled as Sebastian didn't hesitate to retract himself from Grell only to buck in harder. Sebastian hissed quietly as Grell constricted tighter around him, both with his anal muscles and his legs. He leaned over the shinigami, a hand on either side of Grell's head as he began thrusting in and out of him roughly.

Joyful and pain filled tears stung at Grell's eyes as he cried out in pleasure. Grell's fingers scratched at the stone floor beneath him as Sebastian seemed to go faster, pushing seemingly deeper with every thrust. He made no sounds but kept a keen smirk on his face showing that he was finding the situation interesting enough, but that word still echoed in his head.  _Ravish_.

"Oh!" Grell called out, his back arching and his rectal canal automatically tightening.

Sebastian had hit his prostate.

The shock hit him again and again and Grell was beginning to lose control. The tight situation was becoming easier to push through as Sebastian was using his own pre-cum as lubricant. It seemed to make a drastic change on Grell's part as his moans transformed into wails of pleasure. His eyes were tightly shut and his open mouth screamed sounds of delight but Sebastian remained his same, stable self. He wasn't making a sound, he showed no facial emotions, and he felt nothing besides lust and a desire to ravish Grell. He couldn't tell if it was the thought of disobeying Ciel or the use of the word ravish that got him into the situation but he was soon over trying to explain it to himself.

Grell's glasses began slipping from his nose and Sebastian couldn't help but fix them as he quickened his thrusting. The blush that seemed to have faded from the flamboyant shinigami re-appeared and Sebastian soon regretted the action. Sebastian saw the red head's stomach begin to jerk in and he knew Grell wouldn't last very long. Sebastian felt the similar tightening of his stomach and internally sighed, almost dully. He hadn't expected it to end so soon.

He quickened his pace and could hear Grell panting, like a filthy dog, in his ear. He shuttered and instinctively bit at the closest piece of Grell, his neck. This immediately ceased the panting and replaced it with a loud wailing moan. The bite was enough to send Grell over the edge and he had soon spilled his seed over not only his own stomach but Sebastian's as well. Sebastian still bit onto Grell's neck as he continued thrusting into the bliss filled shinigami.

The tightened Shinigami was soon enough to drive Sebastian into finishing, though, there wasn't much of a facial expression as it happened. A soft gasp escaped his lips but all the while, his eyes were still intent filled and his lips were still twisted in a sort of smile. Grell shivered as Sebastian pulled out and sat back. He wasn't panting like Grell, nor was he sweating, or even fighting off sleep. A demon's drive was certainly hard to satisfy at times.

"I feel so dirty-Oh if William finds out about this-" Grell panted out rambles as he looked at the small white puddle sitting on his stomach.

"Who's going to tell?" Sebastian asked, standing up to stretch, he was on his knees for quite a long time after all.

"You mean you won't?"

"I'd be admitting I had sex with a shinigami, I could never get the respect back as a demon," Sebastian spoke looking at the splattered marks across his own stomach.

Grell reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small white cloth, wiping it across his stomach and his still exposed cock. Once clean, he stuffed the cloth back into his pocket and went to stand up as well, bending down to gather his clothing. He began sorting through the pile of which was his and which was Sebastian's which took the demon by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he watched him carefully.

"Trying to get dressed," Grell muttered as he was able to identify his white undershirt while comparing it to Sebastian's.

"Oh, we're finished? I thought we were just getting warmed up," Sebastian spoke, grabbing the clothes from Grell to toss them over the armchair.

Grell stood, almost in shock, as Sebastian guided him against a nearby wall. Sebastian leaned into him, pushing their bodies together as Grell's blush returned. It was strange to him to see Sebastian so driven towards something like physical gratification but Grell certainly didn't bother to stop and ask.


End file.
